Not Agent, Nor Soldier
by KachinoOkimane
Summary: *Worked out the plot* You had done something dangerous, but you couldn't remember what. You wanted answers, but the question is, was your rescuer, Ivan, just as insane as the people that wanted you dead? Russia/Reader, RealisticAU, human names used.
1. Not Agent, Nor Soldier

Not Agent, Nor Soldier. Another first for me! A Reader-insert for APH!

I hope this is good! And please tell me if I make a mistake!

* * *

><p>You were enjoying your morning, at least for now. You had showered and eaten your breakfast in silence, then you had taken a few walks around the small plaza in front of your appartment.<p>

You returned home and checked some rooms of the appartment, even tough you knew there was no need for it. As you lie down on your couch, trying to relax, you mentally went over the details of your life, something you tried to do daily.

Your name, your age, your height, all the little details you could remember. You live alone for your own safety. People watch over you, people you don't even see.

People like him.

He's not an agent, nor is he a soldier.

He is himself, no matter what people say.

The first time you met him, you were in so much trouble. You can't remember the exact details, because of what happened...

After all, some one wanted you dead. They still want you dead. That's why you're in hiding.

You don't even really remember why they wanted you dead. You might have done something they disliked, though. All you know is you ran as far as you could, but they still caught you.

By the time you couldn't run any more, you were cornered by three gunmen. One of them was speaking to you in a language you couldn't understand. You recognized it as informal russian.

You thought you were doomed until you felt a large hand on your shoulder, and saw the gun pointed back at your attackers.

At the time you had no idea who your rescuer was, but the gunmen did, because they lowered thier guns and backed away.

They let you and your rescuer walk away with a word.

You walked for a long time, but it wasn't until you reached an old bookstore that you finally turned around to look at him.

His face was half hidden in a pale pink scarf, but what you could see was kind, even gentle. His light hair and purple eyes came together to create the image of a soft yet passionate face. If you didn't know better, you'd say he was normal...

He barely moved as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You should try not to get involved in these things, da?"

He sounded like he was willing himself to speak without the heavy russian accent, but that created the opposite affect of making the accent worse.

You had no idea what 'things' he was talking about. All you did was...You don't recall what you did, after what happened...

Maybe he already knew what you had done (whatever it was), but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he leaned down ( You never noticed just how tall he was) until his head was next to yours. He delicately pushed your hair out of the way so he could whisper in your ear.

"You should think about moving to a safe house. I'll help you find a place if you promised to stay safe."

His breath sounded like a freezing wind, but it felt just the opposite, warm and tender in your ear. You felt like saying something, anything to get his attention while he was still leaning over you.

"My name is _" you whispered, not expecting much of a response.

"I already know you" he replied. His voice was low, yet it seemed to echo.

You finally gave in. You were tired of running, walking and being overwelmed by the tall russian.

You went limp with dread and...some other emotion you couldn't place a finger on...

You slammed into the concrete, and the last thing you heard was unexpected worry from the russian.

He finally decided to pick you up, muttering things like he hadn't meant to scare you, he thought it was a cute thing to say, and you would hide and his house until he found you a safe place of your own.

You wanted to respond, but he was being so sweet, and you felt so safe in his arms, and you were passing out anyway...

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliche storm! It'll get better I promise! Please R+R!<p> 


	2. Over Moscow

Not Agent Nor Soldier

A Russia/Reader Story

Chapter 2

After working ou the kinks of my plot, I finally figured out where this was going.

Hopefully having two chapters will help it out.

* * *

><p>Had you realized you were dreaming, you would have tried to wake up.<p>

You were a two-headed eagle, one head looking into the minds of the people, the other, into thier hearts. As you flew over Moscow, you surveyed the city's feelings and its thoughts. But try as you might, you could not understand the things they had to say; everything was in Russian.

Even the screaming that finally woke you up was in Russian.

The first thing you noticed was the last thing you ever wanted to happen.

Why were you only in your bra and underwear?

Better yet, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss _?" this new voice squeaked anxiously. "I have lunch here for you, but I can't come in until you're decent."

You looked around until you noticed the armchair in the room, with a robe thrown over the back. The robe was a frigid, icy blue color, but is was warm to the touch as you pulled it on and did up the front tightly.

"Come in." you said, equally as squeaky as the one at the door.

He was a slight and nervous brunette, but his green eyes seemed very down-to-earth.

"I'm Toris, and I hope we'll get along. Um...enjoy the food, Miss _. It's all you can have until dinner, then I have to go shopping tommorow."

You didn't recognize the food he placed on the table in front of you. It looked like a kind of stew, and it had some really soft bread rolls. The meat was tender and salty, and you ended up using the rolls to soak up the broth of the stew.

Toris looked surprised as you ate with gusto.

You looked up at his awestruck face; had no other girl eaten like that in front of him?

"If this is your cooking, we'll get along just fine!" you finally spoke up. His face broke into a shy smile.

He took up the dishes and turned to leave the room, but he looked around to face you one more time.

"I'm really glad to hear that" he nearly whispered it before he left.

As he opened the door, you could still hear shouting and screaming in Russian.

"Is all that shouting about me?" you asked, before he could shut the door.

He was nervous again.

"The master's sister... doesn't like you being here. She thinks a strange woman in the house would... damage her brothers reputation." He shuddered as he spoke.

You had a sick feeling in your guts, like you were going to spit up all that salty meat.

"The master? Who would that be?" you could almost faint again.

"I thought you knew Mr. Braginski. Why else would he bring you here? You're only staying until he can find a safe house for you, but Natalia still doesn't want you here. She'll try to kick you out, but Mr. Braginski will calm her down."

He was still smiling sweetly, but you could tell he was afraid of something uncertain.

You should have known what was going on.

Ivan Braginski was a name world famous. He was a master of technology in his Russian homeland. The creator of a daring new world. He claimed that anything was possible, and he set out to create the machines to prove it.

But if the rumors were true, there was something vile and sinister about the mastermind and his machines. Awful, whispered rumors about a genius who was also a madman.

And he had saved you. He was helping hide away from people who were possibly just like him. He was so kind to you, even loving, but did his kindness outweigh all the things you had heard?

Right then and there, you decided you would stay until he found you a place, and form an opinion for yourself. So long as you mostly stayed away from his work...

Of corse, you wouldn't completely disregard the things you had heard about the man. It paid to be carefull no matter what happened.

You would also prove to Natalia that you weren't... whatever she thought you were. That part would be hard if you kept waking up in your bra and panties, but you chose not to ask Toris about that issue just yet.

As Toris finally left, some one else had come in. You hadn't even noticed the shouting had stopped.

You didn't even flinch as Braginski took the seat opposite yours.

"I am sorry about the trouble my dear sister has attempted to cause. I am Ivan, and I hope while you are here you can relax. No harm will come to you in my home. I think I can expect to see you at dinner tonight, da?"

You hadn't realized how much you already missed his accent, but now it sounded menacing as well. You knew he was being sweet, but what was his motive?

"Thank you for all of this. You've been nothing but good to me, and you ask for nothing in return, you tried to control yourself, but you still sounded nervous.

"I expect nothing in return but equal kindness from you, Miss _. Ah, but you have already met Toris, ask him if you need anything. I hope the clothes in the wardrobe are to your liking."

You thought you saw one in the room; A pretty thing made of almost reddish wood.

"I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful things here. Um, not just the clothes... The rest of the house as well." You were sure his cheeks turned slightly pink as you said this.

He gave you a curt nod as he got up to leave, and you were unsure of what to do next. You decided to curtsy, not sure whether this was something they did in Russia.

His face really did turn red this time, and he said nothing else as he quitely shut the door.

You realized a little too late you were only wearing the robe over your panties, and had shown him a bit more of your legs than was appropriate.

"Ugh... I'm gonna have to apologize for that soon... Way to make an impression..." You thought sadly.

You started to go through the clothes in the wardrobe, hoping to find something modest...

* * *

><p>My friend said it needed to be embarrasing. When I showed her she said it was too embarrasing and needed to be removed. I knew right then I was keeping it!<p>

Please R+R!


	3. Natalia, Russian Sister

Not Agent, Nor Soldier.

Chapter 3.

An APH Russia/Reader Story.

Alright! This took way too long, but I have part 3!

Was anyone shocked at how I ended the last one?

Well, the drama gets turned up a little here, finally...

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for... earlier. I hope I didn't offend you."<p>

As soon as you entered the dining room, Braginski had turned to look at you. You tried to ignore each others blushing faces.

"It was an accident. We both... forgot ourselves. In fact, I apologize for not giving you time to prepare. I hope you can forgive me for the oversight." He was so shy!

But why did he sound like he was apologizing for more than that?

That was when you heard some one clear thier throat. You looked toward the woman who had just walked in.

She slowly took her seat opposite Braginski, but you still stood up near the door.

This woman could only be Natalia. Her hair was waist length, and almost platinum blond. Her gaze could only be described as piercing., a shade of blue so chilly and terrifying it put ice in your viens.

"Now that we are both here and I have your attention, Miss _, I have some rules you need to follow in this house."

Wow, she got right to the point...

"First of all, stay away from-"

Braginski cut her off.

"First of all, you do not make the rules in my house, Natalia. You are lucky I even invite you over for dinner after all the things you have done. Maybe if you treat my guest kindly tonight, we will dine out... alone, just the two of us. Until I decide, I expect you you play nice."

Was letting you go worth the prize of a night out with her brother? Apparently, it was, because she smiled serenely at you.

"You chose such a pretty dress, Miss _."

You were proud of the dress you had found. It had a bodice made of a velvety, smooth material, from the high neckline to mid-thigh, and it was the same icy blue as the robe.

It's sleeves were detached, two tubes of dark, moody purple silk wrapped snuggly around your upper arms.

The skirt was made of the same purple silk, and it was long, dark, and thick enough to completely hide your legs. Only your feet were visible, clad in shiny silver-blue flats.

You had tried your best to pull your hair up into a bun, but you had to leave a long curl of hair loose. You put behind you so it laid along your back.

At least, it did at first. Braginski had beckoned you to sit next to him. As you sat down, while Natalia wasn't looking, he gently reached out to flick the curl forward, were it came to rest on your collarbone.

You would have said something, but with Natalia in the room, it would have been a bad idea. You settled for an intense glare, but when you looked back at him, he was holding back his laughter. You felt you had to laugh, too.

You were saved when Toris came in to serve dinner.

**OoOoOoO**

Dinner proceeded in near silence, except for random questions from Natalia, who insisted you called her Miss Arlovskaya.

You were waiting for her to ask the all-important question, and over dessert, she finally did.

"So, do you have any safe houses in mind for her, big brother?"

Apparently, Braginski had been waiting for the same thing.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a place in mind. It is a quaint little appartment, but I think we will manage."

Manage what? That didn't sound quite right to you.

Natalia seemed satisfied, though, because she smiled weakly, and stood up to bid you both goodnight.

As she finally left the room, you let out a sigh.

"She's... sweet, I guess." you didn't even realize how rude that sounded.

He didn't seem to mind.

"She is only trying to stay on my good side. She is very... hard to handle, sometimes. But she tries hard, so we can't really blame her."

All the traces of menace were gone from his voice, like he only spoke kindly of his sister when she was gone.

"I have another, older sister, but she lives farther away, and it is becoming hard for her to travel. She is a real sweetheart, and I hope you can meet her someday."

You couldn't handle his sweetness. You got up to say goodnight and retreat to your room, but he had more to say.

"I am having a safe house prepared for you already, but I'm afraid it may take around five days to have it ready. Is this is okay with you?"

You nodded as politely as you could, and said a quite goodnight.

"Good night to you too, _."

**OoOoOoO**

Something was giving you strange dreams. What ever the cause was, you just couldn't wake up.

This time, you were your normal, human self. The setting was somewhat surreal. You were flat on your back in field of sunflowers. It was sunny, and clouds rolled across the sky, lazy and carefree.

Ivan Braginski was there. He had been wearing a suit, but the jacket was gone now, and he looked relaxed, with the first few bottons of his shirt undone.

He was using your chest as a pillow, the pressure making it slightly hard to breathe. He knew this, and occasionaly he would lift his head and give you a chance to get a few good breaths.

You were using one of your fingers to trace a flower like pattern on his cheek, and he would turn his head to kiss the tip of this finger.

In an ideal world, you be thinking the exact same things about each other, how you love each other, adore each other, couldn't live without each other, sickly sweet, sappy things people in love think.

But only one of you was thinking like this.

The other was thinking something else.

The other thought; I hate you, you are a beast, a monster, don't touch me, I hope you choke, I hope you die screaming!

Go die in a fire, go fall off a mountain! All I feel is shame, disgust, disgrace, get AWAY FROM ME!

But you couldn't tell who was thinking what. Not like your thoughts jumbled together. More like both of your thought flew into the air as soon as you thought them, words swimming before your eyes, so that neither of you knew who thought what.

Both of you were thinking, but only one was in love.

* * *

><p>Once again, if you see typos, warn me gently and I'll go fix it!<p>

I want to introduce another APH character next chapter...

So I want ya'll to tell me! Who ever the reviewers ask for the most will get added in!

So please R+R! Thank you!


	4. Secret Weapon

Not Agent, Nor Soldier.

Chapter 4.

A Russia/Reader story.

This is Chapter 4, sorry it took so long.

School started over here, so I might no be able to update much.

This chapter was shorter for story reasons, so please, forgive me...

* * *

><p>A failed experiment. A disgusting, sweaty body...<p>

Ludwig was packing his bags, eager to finally be leavng Russia. He would go back home to Germany to visit his wild brother, then continue on to Italy, where Feliciano was waiting...

He was wrong to have taken this job in Russia. He was paid well to assist Dr. Ivan Braginski in his latest project.

The development of an ultimate weapon.

They all thought it was going well. The machine passed all its tests, and worked flawlessly every day. For the many years it took to create it, nothing went wrong...

Until Braginski sabotaged his own machine.

It broke free of the facility in the Russian countryside, decimating a small village.

The Russian government ordered the thing destroyed. No news of the disaster would reach the other countries.

But it disappeared... Somehow stolen...

Which is why Ludwig had to escape Moscow.

It was stolen by a young woman...

**OoOoOoO**

Not that you remembered.

You had forgotten the smell of the bodies falling around you. The splatter of blood on your face, and on the walls of your small shack.

The night the machine broke loose had caused too much trauma. Your memory was nearly wiped clean.

You ran for days until the agents had tracked you down, but after you lost your memories, you had no idea what they wanted. You assumed you had done something to anger them.

It would have ended there if Braginski hadn't found you. but he never felt the need to tell you what had really happened that night.

You were the only survivor of the chaos he had caused, and he wanted to keep it that way...

**OoOoOoO**

Oblivious to the drama surrounding you, you had taken a good look around the mansion.

It was the morning after that fatefull dinner, and you had woken up to a hearty breakfast. After scouring the wardrobe for the most casual clothes you could find, and you set out to explore the huge house.

Your room had its own bathroom, so you didn't need to look for that. You passed through the same dining room from last night, and into a very well kept kitchen, presumably Toris's domain.

So you decided to snoop.

You found alot of recipes, mostly for eastern european foods, but some asian treats as well. The ingredients were stored on shelves, in cabinets, and an industrial sized-fridge. There was a pantry off to the side that stored even more food.

After searching through some of the drawers, you found... some incredibly cute aprons...

Did Toris wear these?

You carefully folded the up, and put them back the way they were. You didn't want anyone to know you had found those...

So you retreated uback through the dinning room and headed back up the stairs.

There were four rooms on the first upstairs hallway.

The first the rooms had signs on thier doors labled 'Toris', 'Raivis', and 'Eduard'. The forth room, farthest from the stairs, had your name on it. It was nice of them, it really was, but you didn't think it was nesassary. You would only be here for a week, right?

Farther down, around a single corner, two more doors appeared, but one was locked tight. You assumed it was Braginski's room, so you left it alone, keeping it in mind for later.

The other opened easily, so you stepped inside to find...

A library.

Which was unexpected. You knew Braginski was a genius, but this was a massive collection!

It wasn't all in just Russian, either. Well, most of it was, but whole shelves were dedicated to German, French, even English works, as well. They were even untranslated, preserved in thier original languages.

After scanning the shelves, randomly picking out books to take a look, you realized it wasn't all serious, scientific stuff, either. You found massive fantasy works, curiously thin sci-fi novels, classic children's book series, all of them both well-known and obscure. Alongside these were magazine's and journal's centered around different kinds of sciences, including, for some reason, psychology...

So you chose a book, and sat down in a great, big armchair in the farthest corner of the room. Maybe you could relax for awhile...

* * *

><p>As usual, please inform me of any mistakes I can correct.<p>

Also, sorry for the info-dump. I couldn't figure out any other way to do that...


	5. Going Places

Not Agent, Nor Soldier.

A Russia/Reader Story.

Chapter 5.

Well, this took too long.

I'm having quite the time writing these,

what with school and all...

Also, I've been forgeting a disclaimer, so...

Disclaimer: APH and its characters are not mine. You are not mine. Text is mine.

* * *

><p>The moment he first realized he was lonely, he was at a party in France, roaming around the edges of the ballroom, the wine too strange on his Russian tongue.<p>

He was never alone in his childhood. Wondering the snowy world of his homeland, his hand holding his older sister's tightly, little Natalia riding on his back...

It was only at that moment, men sneering at him, woman shuddering at his glance, that he realized what was happening.

These people feared him. Everyone feared him. Even his sisters had grown apart from him, fearing the cold genius he had become.

No one would have anything to do with him...

It was almost as if he were a monster...

**OoOoOoO**

It was nearly fifeteen years later, and he was happier, but it wasn't perfect.

He was rich, paid well for his job, a lead scientist for the Russian government.

He lived well, in a warm mansion, with only a small team of servants. He kept a massive collection of books, and an equally impressive stash of liquor, most of it vodka. He traveled where he pleased, and was treated more respectfully than before. No one wanted to cross the Russian genius...

But when he was gone, the servants of his house whispered about thier employer.

Spreading rumors that Braginski was a madman, a destroyer who tore whole families apart, that his mind, his body, and his soul, were evil and built for evil intentions...

And that the girl he was hiding was his lover, and she was a criminal, who stole a weapon with the power to shatter the world to dust...

**OoOoOoO**

Of course, they kept the rumors well hidden from you, as well.

It was lunch time the next day, and you were in the the library again.

You had stayed there all day yesterday, only leaving when Toris said it was time for bed.

Today you tried to find a book you knew, but your mind was still blank, so you chose to read one of the psychology journals...

And then Braginski walked in.

Your grip tightened on the journal you had pulled off the shelf, yet you somehow found the power to smile.

You hadn't seen him since the dinner, and then you remembered the dream you had about him.

You still weren't scared, but it was hard to stay calm.

You had to speak.

"I'm sorry. I should've asked before I started looking around. I'll leave..."

He laughed. It was deep and hearty, like a laugh from the earth. It was... something new. Something almost normal.

"No need. I should have listened to Toris. He said it would happen... But I am afraid you only have a while left to look around. We are moving you earlier than I thought. You may choose a book to take with you, but after you must back your bags."

You had no idea what bags he meant, and you told him as much.

"There are two bags in your room. We have bought some essentials for you, but I want you to pack what you like. After that, you have some time to say goodbye. I will personally escort you to your safe house."

He was looking deadly serious, and you were apprehensive. But you gave in, nodding your head. You decided to take the journal in your hands with you.

As you walked past him to leave the room, you turned to speak to him.

"I have no idea what is going on, but I'm trusting you. I know you understands what that means." You surprised yourself with the force of your voice.

You couln't read is face. Behind the scarf, he looked shy, worried, and almost... happy?

You both left with mixed feelings, but Braginski also felt happier than he had in years.

What he wasn't telling you was that the whole house was being completely vacated. A few select servants were freed. They were the ones that never gossiped and spread rumors, the most trustworthy of the house. They were finally being allowed back to thier home countries after years of servitude.

The rest were being executed.

* * *

><p>As usual, pointing out typos or other things is welcome!<p>

I do know were this is going, so don't worry.

Also, I think I need one more APH character before this ends.

Any ideas? Please R+R!


	6. Of Truth

Not Agent, Nor Soldier.

Chapter 6

An APH Russia/Reader Story

I am REALLY SORRY for the month-long hiatus.

I got so busy, I had no time to write...

So here it is, for anyone still waiting!

* * *

><p>Which brings us back to the present.<p>

That was all you knew of your meeting with Ivan Braginski. You were silent during the ride, all the way to the safe house, a little apartment, clustered in with many others, identical to yours.

So he helped you settle in, and when he was sure it was all safe, he finally said his good-byes.

But you knew he was still watching over you. You somehow got the feeling he was in hiding as well, but on some days, you would catch an awkward glipse of the tall Russian, and you knew you were well taken care of.

So you spent days, maybe weeks, in solitude. You only went out occasionaly, enjoying the good food, clean clothes, and various entertainments that were secretly delivered straight to your door. You spoke the neighbors when it seemed right, but never made yourself a part of everything. You had, quite simply, become an enigma, and it felt right to you.

Until one winter morning...

Your world collapsed around you as soon as you stepped foot outside the door. The thick snow made it obvious what was amiss, starting with the hot, fresh blood melting in the snow.

Looking around, you recognized a few of your neighbors. Some of them were already dead, others moaning in pain and terror.

"What a mess. But it was worth all the trouble, coming here..." a new voice, one you had never heard... He sounded young, yet is voice was a rasp at best.

You turned to come face to face with the man behind you.

He was not as tall as Ivan, yet he was more overbearing. His white hair and red eyes gave him the look of a man possesed, or maybe of a demon itself.

The man behind him was slightly taller, with smooth blond hair, slicked back in an uptight style. His blue eyes were commanding, yet he seemed held back by some unspoken rules or principles.

"I made my bruder come all the way back here for you, so come quietly, ja?" the demon man spoke.

Without thinking, you turned to run.

You heard him shouting, the blond telling him to shut up and follow you, but you did not care. Even if the had weapons, you did not care. There was only one thing on your mind.

What happened to Ivan?

He was supposed to be your protector, but he was not here, and now innocent people were dead. Why had these men killed them?

Why did they want you?

You made it to your appartment, and rammed the door shut behind you. As you passed through the kitchen, you grabbed a knife. You ran up the stairs until you reached your room, but when you got there, you heard the front door crashing down.

You realized they could have got in even if you did lock it.

You crouched down to crawl under the bed, but the white-haired man was already at the door. His smile was sly and confident.

"What is wrong, birdie? I only wanted to talk to you..." he crooned. The other man was soon behind him.

"Stop teasing her, bruder. We want her sane, remember?" the blond tried to calm him.

"You're the one who told me about this..."

"Just what do you want from me? Why kill all those..." you tried to ask, but he stopped you.

"HA! She thinks we did that, bruder! She is cute. I wish we could keep her!" He laughed, like it was the best joke he had ever told.

"Well, we can't. Focus, bruder..."

"What do you mean, you didn't do it? Who else could..." Your voice trailed off.

The demon raised one eyebrow, as though willing you to speak.

Finally, you dared to ask...

"Are you saying... it was Braginski?"

The demon laughed even harder than before.

"Haven't you wondered why he is so feared? He is a monster!"

"He was developing a super weapon. Something to prove that Russia was ruler over all." the blond would not meet your eyes as he spoke.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The weapon was stolen, or so we were led to believe." he was visibly trembling. The demon was unworried, even somewhat estatic.

"So you think I stole this weapon. I do not even remember anything before he found me..."

The blond couldn't take it. He turned away, where you couldn't even see his face.

The demon looked at you with hurtful joy.

"Don't we wish."

You could cry from the pain in your head and heart.

"Birdie, sweetheart, you ARE the weapon"

* * *

><p>This ended up short, but it needed to be short to be effective, I think.<p>

Anyways, if you still want more, please R+R!


	7. The Ride To Chaos

Not Agent, Nor Soldier.

Chapter 7.

An APH Russia/Reader Story.

I'm SO sorry for the hiatus, it was even longere than last time.

Life got so out of hand, and on top of that, my fandom changed, so I wasn't making much effort on this one.

But I'm going to try as hard as I can to finish this the way I intended to.

Please, continue to be patient wuth this hunble author.

Oh, I kept forgeting to do this, so I'll have to add it to the others, but...

"APH and it's cast do not belong to me. This is not to be used for a profit."

* * *

><p>You wouldn't eat, nor would you drink. Every time you shut your eyes, visions of hellfire, of malevolent machines and pulsing veins, would swim unbidden in your mind.<p>

Deeper down, but still harder to supress, was the face of your creator. Every memory of him was tainted with horror.

It was three days after the german agents informed you of your nature. You were sitting in the back of an armored truck, watched closely by the albino, who turned out to bear the name of Gilbert. The blond, called Ludwig, was in the front, driving the truck in silence.

You were returning to the place you were born.

From the moment Gilbert revealed that you were the monster, it was no longer Braginski's secret. This was a secret encompasing all of Russia, steeped in it's history and it's horror.

But that didn't matter to you. The lies, the tiny looks and little touches you got from Braginski, they burned, hurt you in unimaginable ways, but they didn't matter.

All that mattered is the thought that it was you who murdered all those innocent people. You imagined a great beast, an enigma of teeth and claws, covered in black fur and slimey mud, salivating over the bodies of dead and dying humans.

Knowing that it was you, you almost couldn't take it.

When you finally came around, you were lying on the floor of the truck, bundled up against the biting cold. Even the smallest kindness from the agents couldn't change the fact that they had delivered the news. You couldn't hate them for it, but you could be indifferent.

The real issue was dealing with Braginski. Wonderful, kind, intelligent Braginski, who had saved you from agents who, you realized too late, were trying to capture you, not kill you.

He wasn't what he seemed, just like you, but he choose to be something else.

Now that you had snapped out of your misery, you were determined to confront Braginski about the life he had given you. Why were you an expiriment, and one gone so awfully wrong? What had happened that night you had escaped? Why did you have no memories, and what about those two incredible dreams?

And why, oh why, did you get the distinct and awful feeling he was insanely in love with you?

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoy this. My style is slowly improving, so bear with me til the end, please?<p>

It had to be really short to get these feeling across. As usual, please warn me about typos!


End file.
